Lifeless Love
by ghostanime3
Summary: Based off the anime and the manga shokugeki no soma. This tells the story of Erina and Soma after their time as students at Totsuki comes to an end. Soma comes back home after a long journey traveling with his father and cooking in some of the most prestigious restaurants in the world. But what happens when he arrives back home to find everything has changed?
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Lifeless Love

Chapter 1

Homecoming

It's been two years since Soma Yukihira left Totsuki as second in his class to the prestigious Erina Nakiri. Two years since he last laid eyes on her. Two years may not be a long time but, to Soma it was a lifetime. Now he was headed back to his home to see how it had changed and if _she_ was still there. He sat on the plane in deep thought, thinking about the girl who would change his life forever.

During his time at Totsuki, he grew fond of the Ice Queen. She was his rock as he was hers. Everything had changed for them during their last year at Totsuki. Erina and Soma were known as the King and Queen of Totsuki. Their cooking unmatched and as a team unstoppable. But, things weren't always great at Totsuki. Life changed when Senzaemon Nakiri was forced to step down due to the nefarious Azami Nakiri. Just the thought of him made Soma cringe as he sat in the plane. He could distinctly remember Erina's face when she first laid eyes on that monster. She was utterly terrified. Soma had never seen that look on her face. After that things changed. Azami took over the school and his daughter exiling the older Nakiri in the process. It tore Erina and Soma apart. It was gut wrenching. That had been the last time they spoke to one another.

Soma let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder how she's doing?" he thought to himself. Deep down inside he felt like something bad was about to happen. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but something was off. Soma pushed the thought away and pulled out his cellphone. He still had her picture on the front screen. He smiled to himself as he remembered the conversation he had with his dad just a few days ago.

"Soma stop worrying so much. She's going to be excited to see you. So excited in fact she'll probably kiss you." Joichiro laughed earning a glare from Soma. Soma huffed and said "Shut up. She's probably too high and mighty anyways to notice a commoner like me. She'll probably say something along the lines of "Annoying, disgusting, or peasant" when she sees me." Soma said in the most Erina Nakiri voice that he could pull off. "Dad, as much as I'd like her to remember our friendship she won't." Soma looked down in despair as he thought of the purple eyed beauty.

Joichiro looked at his son and smiled. He was just like he was when Joichiro was younger and he met Soma's mother. She too was a stuck-up aristocrat but deep down she was misunderstood by many except for himself. "Soma it'll be okay. Just trust your heart. Speak to her son and don't forget to bring your loving father grandchildren!" Joichiro laughed again as he skipped out of the room.

Soma just rolled his eyes at his father's antics as he got ready for his trip back to Japan.

A jerk snapped Soma out of his daydream. It would seem that his flight had come to an end. Soma chuckled nervously to himself, "ha I'm finally going to see her again after two years. I hope she's happy to see me." Soma grabbed his bags and exited the plane making his way towards the nearest taxi heading toward his old home of Totsuki University.

Soma set his sights out for the Polar Star Dormitory. He couldn't wait to see Fumio-san and the new students he would be staying with for the rest of his trip. Polar Star was still as scary as it was when Soma lived there as a student. He stared in anticipation as he walked up to the giant house he used to call home. With the smell of food piercing his senses he began to breakout into a jog. When he arrived at the front door Soma gave his signature two loud knocks on the front door knowing that Fumio-san would be there to greet him. From outside the dorm Yukihira could hear a certain old lady grumbling as she stomped down the stairs.

"Who is it? I hope its not one of you brats. I'll get you for sure next time!" Fumio-san yelled. Soma chuckled waiting for the door to open before he answered. As the door opened there stood Soma with the spitting image of his father. Soma laughed and said, "Oi Fumio-san miss me?"

It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2: Dormmates

Hey Guys! So, I didn't put this part in the first chapter, so I'll do it here. Disclaimer: (I don't own Shokugeki no Soma)

Chapter 2

Dormmates

Fumio-san gasped. "Soma-kun? Is that you brat? What are you doing here?"

"Well Fumio-san I came to see you of course. You're still the same crabby old lady I see!" Soma chuckled.

"Listen here brat just because you were my old pupil it doesn't make it right for you to talk to me in any way. I'm still your senior and to stay here you've got to prepare a dish. Just like old times."

Soma chuckled and pulled is bandage wrap from around his arm to his head and said "Call down my new dormmates Fumio-san! I'll make them my Yukihira Diner Specialty Dish!"

Soma ran to the kitchen excited to cook for his dormmates. It was just like old times. Soma had forgotten to bring items to cook just like he did on his first day here. He thought back to when he cooked for the first time in Polar Star. He came with nothing in hand but was able to use what was left in the kitchen. Polar Star was a family and he couldn't wait to meet his new one.

One by one he heard his new dormmates rush down the stairs. There were a lot more than he had during his years at Totsuki. Soma looked up as the first student came into the kitchen. "Oi! I'm Yukihira S-."

"THE YUKIHIRA SOMA?! The second seat behind Erina-sama. Yukihira-san! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Akira Namikaze and I specialize in smoked foods! I would love to learn from you. I look up to you almost as much as I look up to Ibusaki-san" Soma laughed. "Oi! Akira call me Soma-kun. No formalities I'm just your dormmate for a few weeks. It's great to have people that look up to me though." Soma gave a bright smile showing his pearly white teeth making Akira's cheeks go red.

"O-okay Soma-san" Akira's face continued to grow in color as she said Soma's name. "Ah youth" Soma thought. She reminded him of Megumi a bit.

Soma returned to cooking the dinner for Fumio-san and his new temporary dormmates as the rest of the students filed into the kitchen waiting in anticipation to meet the infamous Soma Yukihira.

"I heard we had a new dormmate Fumio-san but why is he so old?" a few other students nodded in agreement. They all stared at Soma with confused faces. "Fumio-san care to explain who I am to the 'youngsters' I'm only twenty-one I'm not that old."

" _Why do I look so old?"_ Soma chuckled to himself. I'm only twenty-one. Was I really that disrespectful at their age. No way. Fumio-san looked over to the group of teens. "This is- "

"Yukihira Soma former second seat of the Elite Ten, named the most innovative, imaginative chef in Totsuki. He was tied for the first seat but gave it to Erina-sama. Failed to complete at Totsuki dropping out his senior year but, will forever remain a legend at Totsuki." That voice. It was Erina Nakiri's assistant. "H-Hisako-chan" Yukihira stuttered his eyes as wide as an orange. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Erina-chan. H-How is she?"

Soma gave a worried glare at Hisako when she ushered his new dormmates out the room. "Students, please sit at the dining table. Soma and I must catch up for a bit. It's been a while. I know you have questions but, save it for Soma-san. Hisako smiled at the group of still confused teens as they walked out to the dining room.

Hisako walked back into the kitchen as Soma began to plate his dish. He looked up from his work meeting Hisako's eyes. He became serious once more. "Hisako, where's Erina? More importantly is she doing okay?"

Hisako didn't respond instead she gave Soma a heated glare. A look that could kill him if it had the chance. This was all his fault.

Soma stared back at Hisako with the same worried and confused glare. "Yukihira, where have you been? After you left there was just silence. Nothing. No calls or texts to show that you were okay. Erina gave up. You hurt her more than you know Soma. She needed you!" Hisako started to tear up. "Soma she's changed, it's as if she's lost her inspiration for cooking and for living. I- I don't know what to do Soma. I'm scared. What if one day she just ended everything? She's my best friend I can't lose her."

Soma walked up to Hisako putting his arms around her as she continued to sob for her friend. Soma was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to go see her but its been so long. He didn't think he affected her this much. They parted ways and it wasn't on good terms. Soma wanted to travel and Erina wanted to start a restaurant with him. But he just couldn't give up his dream. Now he's back and unsure of what he wanted to do.

Soma put his hands-on Hisako's shoulders and put her at arm's length staring into her brown eyes with a determined expression.

"Hisako I'm so sorry. I wanted to contact her I really did. I just didn't think she'd want to talk to me not after what I did. I just upped and left. I felt like I was hurting her by being here. I've thought of her everyday since and I've never felt so sorry for leaving. She deserves better than me. I should have stayed. I know that now. I let my blind ambition get in between us. Forgive me Arato-san!" Soma now in tears bowed to Hisako. He was hurting just as much as Erina had been. They were both too blind to see that they were meant for each other.

Hisako smiled, shaking her head. "Soma pick your head up. You both were stupid. But, you're not stupid high school kids anymore. Pick yourself up and fix things between you too. You both deserve happiness as much as the next person. She needs you Soma."

He needed to see her. After everything they've been through he couldn't just let it end here. Erina deserved the world.

Soma looked up at Hisako with the same determined look but shared a small smile. "Hisako I'll see her tonight. I don't want to go now it's too early. I feel that if I went now she'd shun me away. As I remember she can't be seen with a lowly commoner. Leave her balcony open tonight. Please Hisako." Hisako chuckled "Oh Yukihira-san you've surely grown up since I last saw you. Go get her."

"Hai and hey! I was always grown up. I'm Yukihira Soma the infamous diner chef." Soma said as he pointed to his chest and stood proudly.

"Yeah I spoke too soon. Erina-sama would most definitely push you through her window tonight. I guarantee it." Hisako was laughing now. She missed their playful banter. It had been years since anyone had seen him. She missed this.

"Ha ha ha Hishoko laugh it up. Now help me put out the plates. Those brats are probably hungry." He smirked as he saw Hisako's eye twitch at his use of her name. His smirk turned into laughter as she threw the nearest dish at his head.

"Yukihira Soma! My name is H-I-S-A-K-O. Get it through that thick skull of yours. Since you don't know how to say my name you can bring these plates out yourself. I expect my own plate as well." Hisako said walking through the kitchen door to join his new dormmates.

Soma chuckled. She was still the same stuck up assistant, but he wouldn't change her for the world. He had become pretty close to Hisako after their stagiaire during their first year. Their friendship became a bond and it would seem that it was still there.

Soma carried the plates to the table. Everyone was waiting patiently with anticipation. They would get to try the Great Yukihira's food. He smiled at the reactions of his fellow dormmates. The aroma that his food possessed knocked them off their feet. Even Hisako-chan couldn't believe how much his food had evolved. She didn't even taste it yet and it was already sweeping her off her feet.

Soma gave his usual trade mark grin and said "Happy to serve! Eat up guys." With Soma sitting at the head of the table they began to dig in. The look on everyone's faces as they took a bite of Yukihira's food was one of admiration. No one had ever tasted anything like it.

Fumio-san could feel her heart stop. It was remarkable. Soma had defeated Saiba Joichiro with flying colors. He was no longer a second-rate chef. He was a God in the food industry. One that could change food forever. It was the Yukihira Revolution.

Hisako now knew Erina would never stand a chance against him. Even with Erina's God's tongue, she could no longer beat him. He had evolved into a God. She smiled to herself. Hisako knew if anyone could save Erina it would be him.

After dinner Soma talked with his new dormmates. They were interesting, and he could see the talent. But something was missing. Soma couldn't put a finger on it, but it was different from his days as a student. He knew he would have to ask Fumio-san later.

His day was an emotional rollercoaster and it still wasn't done yet. He would have to face her for the first time in years. Soma was terrified. She was his everything, but he broke her heart.

Soma frowned as he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. Hisako had been trying to get his attention. Worried she said "Yukihira-kun are you okay?" Truth is Soma didn't know if he was. So Soma simply nodded and said that he was going to take a nap before he went out again, gaining a nod from Hisako as she turned to leave.

Hisako turned briefly saying "It was nice seeing you Soma-kun get some rest. You're going to need it." She winked turning back to the door. Leaving Soma to his thoughts as he climbed the steps to his old room.

Soma arrived at his door excited to get some shut eye before he went to see Erina. Opening the door to his room he looked around as the memories started to poor back into him. It was just as he left it. He missed this place. This was his home.

Soma too tired to do anything else smiled as he hit the bed. "Soon" he whispered. Soon he'd be able to see her.

I'm a new writer on Fanfiction. I've always read stories, but I never wrote them. How'd you guys like the chapter? I think I'll start posting things at the bottom of the page to answer your questions if you have any. I won't spoil anything though but anyways glad to be writing it's fun! I'll be putting up more stories as well. I'm a Naruto and a bleach fan and I've got a few ideas for those. Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Why'd you leave me?

Chapter 3

Why'd You Leave Me

It was a little earlier than midnight when the window of Soma's room blew open startling him from his dreams of the purple eyed beauty.

It's finally time he thought. "A little later than I expected, but I'll finally get to see Erina again after so long." This is it he thought. Getting out of bed Soma began to get ready.

Erina had become his muse. When he cooked he thought of her. His inspiration came from her. Soma thought back to his promise all those years ago. He promised to make her say his food was delicious and he used that promise to fuel his cooking. His cooking had been revolutionized and he easily became the top chef in the industry, but he never took credit for it. Erina was his reason. Without her he would always be the same second-rate chef he was in high school.

Soma smiled at the thought. He concluded that Erina needed to know how he felt and the truth of his success.

He rushed down stairs and through the front door. He'd never been so excited. Soma thought about what Hisako said. Erina had been in a bad place and she needed him. But he wasn't there. This worried Soma. What would she say when she saw him? Would she still talk to him like she used to? It worried him, but he knew even if things went south he'd do everything in his power to get her back.

After some time, Soma arrived at the Nakiri Mansion. It was just like he remembered it. But it was dark. The lights were off. Even at this hour the Nakiri mansion was always brimming with energy and light. Something was off. Soma grew worried. Maybe this was what Hisako was talking about. Things had changed and not for the better.

Soma pulled out his phone looking for Hisako's contact. Hisako picked up right away as she usually does. "Hisako-chan I'm at the mansion but I don't see any guards or lights. Is everything okay?"

Hisako sighed "This is what I was talking about Soma she's changed. Just go in, there's a key under the mat for family. I'm not there I'm with Hayama-kun. Take care of her Soma-kun and thank you for everything. This means the world to me and I know it'll mean the same for Erina-sama."

"Hai, I'll do my best! She deserves nothing but it. I won't let her down Hisako-chan."

Soma smiled feeling a lot more confident than he had a few minutes ago. He then put away his phone ascending to the front doors of the Nakiri Mansion.

Soma picked the key up from under the mat and smiled, he knew that it was meant to be his. Hisako left it for him knowing he would be here. He turned the key and entered the mansion. It was dark and eerie kind of like its been abandoned for ages. Pulling out his phone, Soma used it as a flashlight to guide his way through the mansion. He knew turning on the light would alert the workers and possibly Erina.

With that he continued up the stairs quietly walking through the hallway of the mansion. It had been a while since he'd been there, but he knew it like the back of his hand. As he neared Erina's room, Soma heard crying. This worried Soma making him ascend on Erina's room in a flash. The Nakiri princess he knew would never cry. She was always so strong. That was what he loved about her. This concerned Soma immensely.

Without thinking Soma pushed open the door to Erina's room and what he saw hurt him to no end. Erina stood on her bed in tears with a rope around her neck. So entranced with what she was doing Erina didn't even notice Soma stepping into the room.

Soma got over his surprise, quickly reacting, Soma jumped on her bed pulling the rope from over her head. "ERINA!" Erina continued to sob still unaware of Soma's presence in the room. Had she been that far gone? In the past Erina would notice him immediately. This was not the Erina Nakiri he knew. This was a broken girl; one so broken that they'd given up on everything good in their life.

He had to brake her trance. Soma began to shake Erina. "ERINA? ERINA? It's me Soma. It's me. I'm here!" She began to cry harder. "Soma? It can't be. This is just another trick. Yeah that's it. My father, he's just playing a cruel joke. Soma doesn't care about me. It's just a trick."

Soma put his hand on her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "No Nakiri I'm here. It's me Soma. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He pleaded with her pulling her closer into an embrace. "Prove it" she whispered unmoving from his embrace.

"In our first year at Totsuki we made a promise. That promise would inspire me even till this day. I promised to make you say that my food was delicious. I still have to make you say it Erina. Don't do this Erina, this isn't you. The Erina I know is a fighter. She's strong and she works hard to be the best. She- "

Erina cut him off.

"I lost my God's tongue. Soma I can no longer taste food. I've lost my empire. Everything I worked hard for. I'm nothing now." Erina looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The look she gave him was one of betrayal and it was that look that Soma began to see the effect of his absence. "You left me even after everything we've been through. Why did you leave Soma? You left without even saying goodbye. You never called or texted me to let me know you were okay. I heard nothing." At this Erina stopped crying. "But you got what you wanted right? You're the greatest chef to ever come out of Totsuki. You even surpassed Joichiro-sama and so I ask, why are you here?"

Soma stood speechless. He didn't know how to answer that. He knew why he was here. He was here for her. But, there he was, unsure of how to answer her because in front of him was the girl he loved defeated and broken.

Leaving Totsuki was not his choice and he swore to keep it away from the Totsuki princess. He had promised Senzaemon that he would keep his granddaughter safe. Azami Nakiri was a dangerous man. Soma only meant to protect her from the truth. But now he regretted his choice. Erina needed to know the truth of why he left.

Hey guys! So, chapter 3 is up! Tell me what you think. I know it took a while, but I was busy for some time. Work was crazy during Christmas but its up. And a cliffhanger. Why did soma really leave? Also thanks for all the support you guys are great! I did get a question about the pairing. This is 100% an Erina/Soma pairing. Also Hisako might be a little friendlier towards Soma. They're just close friends and they've grown up.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

Broken Promises

For her he had to break it. The promise he had kept for years to protect the Nakiri princess. He had to do it. Senzaemon would forgive him eventually. The consequences wouldn't be as detrimental as they were now if he had come clean. Erina deserved to know. She needed him.

"Erina, I've kept something from you. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Senzaemon, your grandfather made me promise to keep it away from you. It was the only way to ensure your safety. Do you remember during our senior year when I switched spots with you? You were the second seat and I was the first seat? Well the reason I switched spots had to do with Azami." Soma paused and took a deep breath looking up at Erina. He could tell that she was frightened by the use of her dad's name. Nevertheless, he had to continue.

"As you know Azami wanted nothing more than to keep you under his reigns. You were the catalyst that could make or break his cooking empire. Senzaemon knew that the only way to keep you safe was for me to step down. Your father never liked to lose and with me at the forefront he was essentially losing." Soma sighed. Here goes nothing he thought.

"He threatened to kill you Erina. If I didn't leave, you'd be dead. I couldn't lose you not like that. At the time I didn't think Azami would go that far. And so, I spoke to your grandfather that night when Azami pulled me into his office. Azami had always been a troubled man. He was even obsessed with my father. Your grandfather told me that your god's tongue was never meant to last and if overused it would waste away. Erina I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't let you die."

For some time, it was silent. Soma could tell that Erina needed time to process the news of her succession.

Finally, after what felt like eternity Erina looked up to meet Soma's steady gaze. "I'm not that surprised that Azami would threaten me. He never thought of me as his daughter. I was always just a tool for his success."

"Soma I'm not mad at you for not telling me. It makes sense why you wouldn't tell me. You did it for my safety. Just knowing that shows how much you care. Thank you for being my guardian angel at the time." At that Soma smiled up at her.

"Erina I'll always protect you. You still mean the world to me and I promise I won't leave like before. I came back to stay for good this time. We were unstoppable back in high school and I know if we work together again we can take Azami down. Erina will you cook with me again?"

To say that Erina was shocked would be an understatement. She had lost her god's tongue and yet this boy… no man, had asked her to cook with him again. She would give anything to be able to cook again. But, to be a cook one would have to be able to taste their creations and as it stands she could not.

With a shaky breath Erina cast her gaze at an expectant Soma who was awaiting her reply. Although he knew that it would be difficult to persuade the ice queen even in her depressed state, he still had an inkling of hope.

"I..I can't Soma. Not only did I lose my God's tongue. I lost my taste for everything. I can no longer taste food. I would only hinder your success. I..I I'm no longer the Erina you remember." Erina let a few tears come out of her purple irises. Soma could see how much it hurt for her to completely stop cooking. Cooking had been her life and she was left a defeated and broken girl.

Soma then stood up, a determined look in his eyes as he reached out his hand for Erina to grab. "Oi Nakiri. I never knew you to be someone who backed down from a challenge. I didn't come here to get turned down. I came here to get you back and that's what I'm going to do. We're a team and as your lovable teammate I know we'll get through this together!"

After a small pause Erina finally met Soma's eyes. His smile stretched from ear to ear giving her a sense of confidence that she hasn't felt in a long time. She felt her mind screaming at her to decline his offer. Erina wasn't sure how she'd be able to go up against the man that ruined her life. She was petrified as she thought about seeing her father again.

Soon enough as if her body felt her brains apprehensiveness she felt her body take over and grab his hand. As if one que, Soma pulled her closer to his chest putting his arms around the ice queen. "Erina you're not alone. You and I are a team. Your burdens are my burdens. I may not know what you're going through completely, but I know you can get through this. The Erina I know is not gone and she definitely doesn't cry."

Erina lifted her head off Soma's chest and looked into his eyes with a smile that took Soma's breath away. She looked incredibly determined and steadfast. Soma had missed this look on her. This was the Erina he knew.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Alright guys there's chapter 4. I know its been months and I suck. I've meant to update this story a lot of times. I just wasn't sure how to complete this chapter for the longest time and then I ended up losing the inspiration to write this. I didn't even mention how busy I've been. Between school and work life has been killing me. Personal issues with family and friends have been sucky too. I'm going to try my best to keep you updated because I want to finish this. Anyways I'm back in business and its time to finish this dattebayo!


End file.
